1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an article of footwear having drainage capabilities, and more particularly to an article of footwear configured with drainage holes so that water cannot accumulate in the article of footwear, such as when showering.
2. Description of Related Art
Increasingly, people wear articles of footwear in or near water to protect their feet. For example, some people wear articles of footwear at the beach or in rivers and streams so that their feet are protected from cuts and abrasions from rocks or other environmental hazards. Similarly, some people wear articles of footwear in public showers so that their feet are protected from biological hazards, such as fungus.
While articles of footwear may protect the foot from contact with undesirable surfaces, these articles of footwear may accumulate water inside the article of footwear, which can be uncomfortable. Additionally, prolonged exposure to standing water may weaken the skin of the foot, allowing bacteria, fungus, or molds to attach to the skin or even break through the skin and cause an infection or other growth on the foot.
Articles of footwear for use in or around water have, therefore, been provided with drainage capabilities. For example U.S. patent application publication number 2002/0088140 to Wang et al. discloses a sole for footwear that is configured to drain water away from the wearer's foot. The sole includes a plurality of protrusions extending from a top surface of the sole and a plurality of apertures defined through the sole body between the protrusions. The protrusions support the foot. The protrusions may be conical, ribs, or rods. The apertures allow water to drain away from the foot. The apertures extend over the entire length and width of the sole so that water may drain through the sole at any location on the sole.
Another article of footwear incorporating drainage features is disclosed in U.S. patent publication number 2005/0262726 to Ferniani et al. The '726 publication discloses a sandal having an upper, an insole, and a sole. The sole includes a recess with which the insole may be engaged. The sole includes a series of channels for collecting and guiding water to drainage holes formed through the sole. The insole is porous and covers the drainage holes. Water entering the shoe may flow through the insole and into the channels, where the water is directed to the drainage holes.
While there are articles of footwear having water drainage capabilities, there exists a need in the art for features that may improve the drainage of water from the sole.